Skulduggery Pleasant: The Edge
by TheAmazingtron 9000
Summary: This story is about Gordon on one of his adventures with the famous Skul-man, it will include some original characters and my own.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

Gordon sat down on the first step of the stairs in Skulduggery's house, thinking of an idea for a story he could write. Skulduggery sat next to him, reading the latest and first book by Gordon named Into Thin Air. "So," Skulduggery began, "thought of a book to write? Anyways, we need to interrogate Grimly Reaper, a Necromancer suspected of the murder of Syniterious Mercury."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, no, not at all!"

"Really!?"

"No, of course I was joking!"

Skulduggery had bought a new car, the Bentley R-type Continental, one of the only 208 ever made! Skulduggery almost shed a tear staring at it, on the other hand, Gordon went into tears at the ugliness of the car. "I know it's a beauty!" exclaimed Skulduggery

"People can see us riding in this!"

"You should be proud, it's very rare! Look, we're going to see China Sorrows, but please, just control yourself when you see her!"

_What did he mean control myself, _thought Gordon and he tried to look as professional as possible when he arrived in a library. China stared at Gordon and asked Skulduggery, "Who is that guy over there? Dragging mortals into buisness, I see."

"This guy has a name, China! Gordon! He hasn't picked a given name, so don't try to control him."

"Control me! What, she can do that!" whispered Gordon in Skulduggery's skull.

"Be calm, doesn't matter!" Skulduggery whispered back.

Gordon almost fell down, just staring at her. China laughed at his reaction, Gordon gasped for air and fell down over a elderly woman reading a book.

"Why was I here? Oh yes, do you know where Grimly Reaper is? He murdered Syniterous Mecury, a spy for the Irish Sanctuary," Skulduggery asked.

"People speak of Grimly around here, I think he has a mansion in Dublin, where he holds certain festivals." China shook her head in pity of Gordon, he was bound to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Interrogation**

The mansion was big and grand, it's garden was massive and had a water fountain biut it was damaged and spurted water everywhere. Gordon knocked on the door quietly, but Skulduggery pushed him aside and kicked the door open. A young man with dark hair with a strand of purple hair walked outside, he was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a purple tie.

"Hi, are you Grimly Reaper by any chance?"

"Do I own you something?" Grimly asked

"Well, I don't think so."

"Then welcome! I am in fact Grimly Reaper."

Skulduggery went inside and sat on the extremely uncomfortable chair while Gordon shared a wooden stool with Grimly, having no place to sit.

"Your hair looks absoloute rubbish, who's your hairdressser? A blind unicorn?!" Gordon taunted, Grimly frowned and Gordon laughed uncontrollably at his shock. Grimly sighed and said, "So, why are you here?"

"We're interrogating you as you murdered Syniterous Mecury!"

"What? Never met the guy!"

"Well, care to explain"

"One time, I saw him and we actually became friends! How can I, out of all people, murder this guy!"

"We were informed that you were sent by a high paying man!"

"Of course..."

"Of course what!"

"Thurid Guild sent you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah!

"He has a strong hatred for me and all my friends!"

Gordon fell on the floor and cursed loudly. Grimly offered to help them and Skulduggery accepted. They had just earned another teammate on their 'team'!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Ghastly**

They drove in the Bentley to a special tailor named Ghastly Bespoke, who made the best suits in town according to Skulduggery Pleasant. Inside a scarred, bald man was staring at one of his suits.

"So where is my suit?"

"Here!" Ghastly picked a suit with a green tie, it was glistening in the light. Gordon stared at Ghastly's scarred head, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"How did that happen?" Grimly asked

"My mother was, well, jinxed and I came out like, this, really." Grimly nodded and absorbed the information. Ghastly said that the suit was well protected and almost invincible, and has its own heating system! Skulduggery snatched the suit and started changing in the changing room. He came outside and Gordon gasped at its awesomeness but Grimly nodded.

Skulduggery asked, "So, can you join us?"

"Well, I am a bit bored just sitting here, waiting for customers. So, yeah!"

Skulduggery walked out and into the Bentley, Ghastly said, "I'll just have to get used to this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle**

Skulduggery, Gordon, Ghastly and Grimly walked to the Sanctuary to find Thurid Guild, but the Sanctuary was destroyed. It was set on fire and looked like a flood and a tornado hit. "Nobody can do this much damage, not anybody I have heard of." Grimly said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Looks like an Elemental," Skulduggery theorized, "but there's lots of damage."

"The only elemental of such power is... Mevolent." Ghastly suggested

"He's back. I can feel him." Grimly said. A mysterious figure rose from the ruins, he had greying hair and wore a black and red cloak. Mevolent. He hovered in the air and his hand become flamethrowers and burnt Grimly. His skin turned black and then he turned to ash, Skulduggery ran to Mevolent, he grabbed Mevolent and he appeared in a different dimension.

It was just Skulduggery and Mevolent, in a ruined town. Dark beasts sprinted across the town, Skulduggery threw a fireball but it didn't harm him.

"You can't defeat me!" he chuckled, and he flew away. Skulduggery was stuck in the town with no way out...


End file.
